


Eight Line Poem

by UnintendedPun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, i cant think of any other tags.., this is a really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnintendedPun/pseuds/UnintendedPun
Summary: 19 years later. Harry chooses a different path, he's tired of the death and destruction that comes with being an Auror. He becomes a teacher, and he and Draco have the chance to get closer than ever.





	Eight Line Poem

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm working on a really big Wolfstar project right now, but I realised I haven't posted in a while. This is based on a post I saw on Tumblr by zaddyscorbuz and I immediately had to write something, so enjoy this fic that I wrote on my phone at three in the morning, oops. 
> 
> The title is a David Bowie song and has almost no bearing on the fic except that it's short.

19 Years Later

Harry doesn't want to be an Auror. He doesn't want to go back to the fight that claimed so many of his friends, peers, and role models far too soon. He switches gears and goes back to Hogwarts to teach. He loves it.

He takes the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and teaches alongside his friends. Neville Longbottom (Herbology), Luna Lovegood (Charms), and eventually, grudgingly, Draco Malfoy (Potions).

The students think they're the best teachers. Harry's outlandish stories and, of course, dad jokes. Luna's quirky habits and conversational topics. And Neville's ability to care for the students makes them all feel safe and comforted.

Life goes well for Harry back at Hogwarts. The place never lost its charm and appeal, and it still feels like home, even after all these years. There are some corridors he, and all the teachers, avoid to the best of their ability; to keep memories of the war at bay. But the castle does a good job of helping them forget the chaos. The ceiling is patched, the paintings fixed up and rehung, all the intricate facades rebuilt. It looks as if nothing happened at all.

Harry and Draco grow closer together by teaching. They learn how to truly be friends. A few months after Draco joins the staff, he and Harry reinstate the Dueling Club (but better this time).

“Hey, did you hear what Williams was saying about us in class today?” Draco asks. He and Harry are sitting across from each other on a couch in the teacher's lounge, both resting their feet on the ottoman.

“Nope.” Harry says, popping the ‘p’, “what was he saying?” He doesn't look up from his magazine, the front page showing a photo of players on a quidditch pitch, flicking back and forth under the headline ‘Will The Cannons Win The World Cup?’.

“Well,” Draco clears his throat, “maybe it's better for you not knowing.” 

Harry puts down his magazine, “Ahh, well come on, now you got me interested.”

“He was talking about.. ya know…”

“No, I don't know, Draco, that's why I asked.” 

“He said that he ships us...”

Harry tilts his head back and laughs at the horrified look on Draco's face. 

“What, Potter? What's so funny?”

“You-your face. You look so upset.” Harry chokes out through his laughter.

“And you're not?” Draco asks, incredulous.

“Eh, let kids be kids,” Harry says, standing up and stretching. “Besides, maybe they're right.” He smirks fiendishly at Draco, “maybe we should be together.” 

Draco's face blushes bright crimson as Harry puts his knees on either side of Draco's waist, straddling him and pinning him to the couch. Harry lets his fingers glide slowly over Draco's jawline and Draco's lips part subtly. Harry leans in closer till their lips are three inches apart, two inches, one inch.

The door bangs open and Harry quickly jumps off Draco, more a reflex than anything. McGonagall steps into the room.

“Glad you too have finally made up after all these years.” she smiles knowingly at them, “There's a staff meeting in the Great Hall. You're both invited if you deign to join us?”

Harry and Draco both turn redder, almost impossibly so, and nod. Draco stands and they fumble their way out of the room, trailing behind McGonagall.

The staff meeting is uneventful. Or at least, Harry thinks it is. He's far too focused on watching Draco out of the corner of his eye to really care what McGonagall is talking about. He keeps catching Draco's eye and looking away, only to look back a second later.

“And finally,” McGonagall says tersely, “I'd like to discuss PDA. It's truly getting out of hand.” She looks pointedly at Harry and then to Draco. “I have found students snogging in just about every corner of the school,” giggles circulate the table at McGonagall's use of the word 'snogging’, but she continues as if she doesn't hear them, “The students are developing relationships,” her gaze stays on Draco, “that should be as private as possible, because I assure you,” she looks at Harry, “while I appreciate their relationships, I do not need to see the kissing.”

She sits down and Neville stands. “Well, on that note,” he says, “Let's try and keep PDA to a minimum. Meeting adjourned.”

Chairs creak as they’re pushed back from the table. Draco deftly crosses to Harry and smiles at him.

“McGonagall makes a good point, doesn't she?”

Harry nods. “I would have to agree,” he says as they walk out of the Great Hall together and towards their offices. At Harry's door, he turns to face Draco.

“Well, if that'll be all, good night.” He smiles.

“Good night,” Draco says, and when Harry's door is closed he practically skips down the hall to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos buy my coffee :)


End file.
